Previous aminoglycoside antibiotic complexes have been reported in literature such as in J. Antibiotics 29:1137-1146 (1976) which discusses sorbistin. These aminoglycosides possess specific antibacterial activity.
It is an object of the instant invention to produce an aminoglycoside antibiotic having broad spectrum activity. Broad spectrum activity is used herein to mean possessing antibacterial activity to Gram-positive, Gram-negative and acid-fast bacteria. It is a further object of the instant invention to provide an aminoglycoside antibiotic complex which possesses antibacterial aciivity against bacterial strains which are resistant to previously known aminoglycoside antibiotics.